


Hidden Bands of Golf

by Fubby77



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hidden Relationship, M/M, Other, Wedding, i might write more, idk how to tag, im bored, maybe smut, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fubby77/pseuds/Fubby77
Summary: Basically Techno forgets that his relationship with Dream is supposed to stay a secret. This is after the war. I know the war isn’t over yet but it’s whatever.———————I haven’t written anything in forever so sorry if it’s bad UwU. These are their personas and not the actual people. Has mild cursing.
Relationships: BBH/Skeppy, Dream/Technoblade, Eret/ Fundy, Sapnap/George, Wilbur/Niki, tommyinnt & tubbo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 660





	Hidden Bands of Golf

Techo wonders how he got into this position. Here he was, sitting in his bed clutching onto Dream like his life depended on it. He doesn’t remember when he woke up in a state of panic, causing the man beside him to wake. He doesn’t remember when Dream moved him into his lap and just held him while whispering sweet words. When he finally breaks out of his state of panic all he sees is gorgeous green eyes staring at him lovingly. 

“D-dream?” He asks shakily. Dream hums in acknowledgment and as he runs his hands through his silk pink hair. Techno places a soft kiss to his lips as a silent thank you, not trusting his voice. Dream smiles at the gesture and watches as the figure on top of him falls back asleep. 

“I love you too” he whispers softly before falling asleep too. This wasn’t the first time one of them woke up panicking so both of them knew how to calm the other down. The war might have ended but that doesn’t mean the trauma did. They luckily slept with no more problems for the rest of the night. 

————Next Day————

Everyone was sitting in the kitchen enjoying Niki’s pancakes and whatever else she made. The war had only ended recently so most people still lived in Pogtopia or came there in the morning for some of Niki’s food. Somehow everyone was on at least decent terms. Sure Tubbo would shake in fear around Shlatt or Wilbur would usually get caught in an argument with the goat man. There was unspoken tension between people but everyone wanted the war to stop and it did luckily. 

Like every day everyone usually met in Pogtopia for food and plans for the day. It was the only time everyone conversed without tension and anger. Everyone was chatting in their own groups chatting among themselves. The Dream Team, Sleepy Bois Inc., ect. 

“Dream, stop being a simp and go confess to him! I've seen you eyeing him all morning and just sighing sadly, Sapnap whispered to his friend. Dream chuckled and shook his head. If only his friends knew. 

“Yeah Dream! It can’t be that hard. Look at me and Sap,” George joined excitedly. 

“You guys are something else,” Dream muttered before trying to change the conversation. His friends went along with it for now but they wouldn’t stop that easily.

“Techno, he keeps looking this way, he clearly likes you too! Just go up to him already and stop acting like you don’t notice,” Wilbur said with amusement in his voice. Techno just kept eating like nobody was talking to him. He was exhausted from last night and he knew that was why Dream kept looking this way. 

“Techno, are you okay? You look like you’re about to pass out,” Niki asked worriedly from Wilbur’s side. Techno sighed deeply before standing up. He was too tired to care about the consequences right now. He walked up to the Dream Team and hugged Dream from behind. The smaller slightly jumped but chuckled when he realized who it was. Everyone in the room was quietly watching the interaction and waited for something to happen.

“Well Someone is a little clingy today. Do you want to go take a nap together later?” He asked the pinkette clinging to him. Techno hummed in acknowledgment as he hugged a little tighter. Dream chuckled at the action and patted his head lightly. 

“Dream, if you don’t mind me asking, what the fuck is happening?” George asked eyeing Techno with curiosity. Dream stuttered as he finally realized the predicament he was in. Techno chuckled at the stuttering mess and picked his head up to look at the two in front of him. 

“What does it look like? Maybe I wanted some attention from my husband? Nothing much to it,” he shrugged slightly as he smiled at the two baffled people in front of him.

“T-TECHNO! That was supposed to be our secret!” Dream exclaimed as he wriggled out of Techno’s grip. He turned around to face his husband with his arms crossed. Techno chuckled as he looked around the room to see everyone’s reactions. He definitely felt a lot more awake now.

“WAIT YOU GUYS ARE MARRIED?! THAT’S SO POG!” Tommy exclaimed excitedly loudly. That seemed to snap everyone out of their shocked states as many questions were thrown their way. He turned to look at Dream and noticed he was quickly getting overwhelmed. 

“If you guys don’t shut up I will personally make you. One question at a goddamn time,” He growled at the people around them before bringing Dream into a loving hug. Everyone quickly shut up and watched the pig hybrid cautiously. Bad spoke up first,

“How long has this been happening?” It was very cautious but curious. Techno let go of Dream and stepped back slightly but weaved their hands together. Dream chuckled and gestures to Techno to reply. Techno shook his head at his lover’s shenanigans 

“I don’t remember. It’s been a while since we first got together and we got married only a few years after that. We both have no sense of time so I can’t give you an actual date,” Techno said light hearted. Dream laughed at the others' reaction to the news. 

“Our wedding was never properly celebrated. We just both decided we wanted to be married so we did. So legally we aren’t married but we like to think we are,” Dream said while pulling off both their gloves to show off their rings. 

“Wait didn’t you guys have a duel for a shit ton of money? We literally watched a married couple fight over money that they won no matter how the battle went,” George said laughing lightly. Dream wheezed at the comment and grabbed onto his lover's shoulder for support. Tommy bursted out laughing as well causing the slightly tense atmosphere to turn humorous.

“What if we held a proper wedding for you guys here!” Niki said excitedly. Everyone agreed excitedly and looked at the two people in question. Dream looked like he was on the verge of tears and Techno held an unknown emotion in his eyes. They made eye contact and seemed to talk to each other through small gestures that only they understood.

“We would love that guys. We never thought about holding a proper wedding so neither of us were really ready for the question. You guys will have to do the planning because I know neither of us know how to plan one,” Dream said happily. Everyone cheered and the day had started full force. Everyone was throwing around ideas and deciding when to hold it throughout the day. The couple in question went to go take the nap they had planned while the world around them buzzed excitedly. This was going to be an interesting wedding.


End file.
